Bodas Blancas
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Usar magia. Sencillo. Controlar un reino. Sencillo. Resolver crisis… medianamente difícil. ¿Matrimonio? Imposible.


Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Labyrinth (Laberinto / Dentro del Laberinto) son propiedad de Jim Henson y George Lucas._

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Merlin (El mago Merlín / Merlín) son propiedad de Steve Barron._

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Alice in Wonderland (Alicia en el país de las maravillas) son propiedad de Lewis Carroll en adaptación de Tim Burton._

Advertencias:

_Ninguna._

Notas introductorias:

_No lo nieguen, algunos lo pensaron, de alguna manera, con algunas variaciones, pero lo pensaron. Y si no, al menos sí lo pueden imaginar… claro, si vieron todas las películas citadas._

Dedicatorias:

_Para las que aún buscamos historias de Labyrinth._

* * *

**Bodas Blancas**

Usar magia. Sencillo. Controlar un reino. Sencillo. Resolver crisis… medianamente difícil. ¿Matrimonio? Imposible.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**El príncipe Goblin**

— ¿Cuándo fue eso? — preguntó Jareth, el Rey Goblin, a uno de sus pequeños subordinados que tenía nerviosamente entre sus manos el casco oxidado y deformado.

—Hace no más de dos horas.

—Señor, los demás están preocupados, es uno de los muros exteriores, nos deja vulnerables…

— ¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?!

Súbitamente el hombre se puso de pie en un brusco movimiento que hizo que todos los presentes retrocedieran al menos tres pasos. Estaba molesto, la expresión rígida de su rostro en una mueca permanente de fastidio era gélida como nunca antes. Sus ojos de distinto color recorrieron de un lado a otro la sala mientras agitaba la fusta de cuero y plata como si quisiera romper el viento con ella.

—El laberinto colapsa y tú estás haciendo berrinche dentro de tu castillo.

Jareth giró el rostro más molesto que antes, la áspera voz femenina a su espalda lo tomó desprevenido, ni siquiera le había escuchado entrar, pero ahí estaba, con su esbelta figura vestida de negro completamente, el peinado casi suelto dejando el negro natural de su cabello acomodándose entre la corona y los hilos de oro y plata que conformaban su tocado. Estaba sentada en el trono que solo unos instantes atrás, él estaba ocupando.

— ¿Necesita algo, Su Majestad Mab?— preguntó despectivo chasqueando los dedos para que todos los goblins abandonaran la sala, y así lo hicieron.

—Solo quería visitar a mi sobrino, a mi decadente sobrino.

Jareth levantó los brazos riendo con tanta naturalidad como le fue posible fingir.

— ¿Quién aquí está decadente? Estarás confundida.

—No seas absurdo, querido mío, ambos lo estamos, yo fui olvidada por los humanos, a ti te ha destruido una niña, nos caemos a pedazos, perdemos nuestra magia.

El rey resopló encaminándose a la ventana sentándose en el vano, mirando la ciudad de la que quedaban apenas algunos tejados y nadie en las calles, con la soledad y el vacío adentrándose entre los innumerables pasillos.

La mujer se levantó caminando liviana hasta quedar detrás de él, pasando sus manos de dedos largos y delgados por su costado, subiendo por su pecho hasta abrazarle, recargando la cabeza en su espalda.

—Una vez fuimos una de las familias más poderosas, y henos aquí ahora. Jareth, querido, tu orgullo herido lo entiendo pero no podemos quedarnos a esperar nuestra destrucción como hizo mi querida hermana, no cuando aún tienes esperanzas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mab?

Ella cerró más el abrazo conduciendo una de sus manos hasta la cabellera desordenada del rey haciendo un gesto para qué él se inclinara un poco debido a que era considerablemente más alto. Jareth no se doblegaba ante nadie, pero en esos momentos no tenía intención alguna de oponer resistencia cuando conocía de sobra la precaria situación de su reino.

—Te escapaste del destino de los hijos de reyes convirtiéndote tú mismo en rey siendo muy joven, tú nunca has vivido como príncipe, pero hay una función que solo un príncipe puede hacer… la Reina Blanca, Mirana de Marmórea debe casarse antes del próximo solsticio de invierno para no perder su corona abdicando a favor de su estúpido sobrino.

— ¿Qué hay de su hermana? ¿Iracebeth de Crims?

La reina Mab levantó los brazos al cielo apartándose de él mientras soltaba un suspiro de fastidio.

—Querido mío, habrías de leer de vez en cuando las noticias que te traen los mensajeros en lugar de dedicarte a perder tiempo y magia mirando a tu destructora.

Jareth espetó un bufido encaramándose al alféizar de la ventana.

—Una esposa no va a ayudar mucho…— dijo en voz baja sin defenderse de las acusaciones que hacía la antigua Reina de las Hadas, lo que suponía una cambio abrupto y casi inconcebible en la personalidad de su sobrino. Turbada, temiendo que fuese demasiado tarde para cualquier medida que pudiese tomar para rescatar la magia del laberinto, enlazó las manos recargándolas en su vientre y volvió a acercarse con la intención de encontrar el objeto de la atención del mago, pero aparte de una ciudad derruida, no se distinguió más que los innumerables pasillos que rodeaban la ciudad.

—El muro oeste se derrumbó. — dijo de pronto; —Y ni siquiera me di cuenta.

—Empiezas a perder la conexión.

—No puedo ni siquiera ver en dónde está el derrumbe.

La reina Mab levantó el rostro, altiva e inexorable, con la determinación de no ceder, no pensaba perder a Jareth como perdió Merlín, por culpa de una niña tonta e ingenua que borraría la magia solo porque ellas mismas no eran capaces ni de comprenderla.

—La magia de Wonderland ya ha sido restaurada, una alianza, un matrimonio, te salvaría a ti, y a Underground…

Jareth giró enfrentado sus ojos bicolor al azul profundo de la mujer, borrando todo rastro del sutil reflejo de desesperación que lo había embargado al hablar de su conexión rota con el laberinto, regresando a él una frialdad absoluta de quien no va a ser engatusado fácilmente.

—Y yo me convierto en el Rey Blanco. Y ella se volverá la Reina Goblin sin perder su reino. Los dos ganamos, pero ¿Tú? Tú no conoces el significado de la palabra _favor_ ¿Qué obtienes de este maravilloso plan?

Ella se paseó por la habitación, meditando su respuesta para la que no había una mentira como opción, pues sería descubierta y enfrentarse a la ira del Rey no era algo para lo que estuviera lista, no con su magia tan titilante.

—No soy cruel, querido. — empezó a decir; —Solo quiero sobrevivir. Los hombres me han arrebatado todo: mis templos, mis adoradores, mis hijos… mi magia… ¿Qué te queda en el laberinto? ¿Qué te ata a este lugar sino un recuerdo tortuoso?

Jareth soltó una carcajada que retumbó en los deteriorados muros de piedra.

— ¿Quieres el laberinto?

La Reina respingó, apresurándose a él.

—Solo el laberinto, este viejo castillo, el resto del reino seguirá siendo tuyo. Después de todo, si te casas con ella…

El Rey hizo un ademán para detenerla.

— ¿Tan desesperada estás que aceptarás las ruinas de este lugar?

—Mi hermana, tu padre y yo crecimos aquí… no tengo otro lugar al que ir…

Jareth se acercó a ella mirándola con altivez, cuestionando la veracidad de cada una de sus palabras. Cerró los ojos solo por un instante pensando en las preguntas que le había hecho. Él ya no era más el amo del laberinto, había sido vencido y su poder se debilitaba, y continuaría así hasta que, lo que era solo un rumor, se extendiera hasta sus enemigos más allá de los límites de su reino. Si eso sucediera, no podría poner resistencia, perdería el reino, no le quedaría nada.

—No te creo nada.

La Reina de las Hadas desvió la mirada.

— ¿No tengo derecho a la melancolía? — preguntó chocando las puntas de sus dedos haciendo ruido con las largas uñas negras. Jareth, sin embargo, suspiró recargando la cabeza en el vano de la ventana mirando el alto techo, pensando que quizás se caería en cualquier momento.

—En el supuesto de que consiga deshacerme de todos los bodrios reales, que con total seguridad van a aparecer, y tome a la Reina Blanca como esposa, te quedarás con el laberinto. — resolvió.

—Los bodrios reales, como los has llamado, no te serán problema, yo veré eso… aunque me inquieta un poco que realmente consideres que hay alguien que pueda vencerte en un juego tan simple como lo es el matrimonio.

El Rey se pasó una mano por el cabello intentado hacerlo para atrás, pero este regresó a su lugar, aún más alborotado de lo que tenía naturalmente.

—Esa niña te ha destruido, querido, pero yo me encargaré de que vuelvas a ser el digno Rey que estás destinado a ser.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Saludos! De nuevo con un crossover agridulce, aventura, romance e intriga… y ya sonó a comercial de telenovela…_

_Espero que lo encuentren tan entretenido de leer como yo de escribir, mientras tanto_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
